


Role Model

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Role Model

Clint never really had,  
A role model in life.  
His father was out of the question,  
Since he was an abusive drunk.  
Barney could have been,  
But he betrayed Clint,  
In worse ways.  
So Clint never really,  
Had anyone to look up too.


End file.
